1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary frame for eyeglasses, and more particularly to an auxiliary frame having a coupling mechanism for coupling to the typical eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical auxiliary frames for eyeglasses comprise one or more magnets secured to the side portions or the peripheral portions for engaging with the magnets provided in the primary frame and for securing to the primary frame. The auxiliary frame may not be easily secured to the typical eyeglasses having no magnets therein.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional auxiliary frames.